What I've become
by CrzyAsians
Summary: 3 years since the Incognito incident and the imprisonment of Sir Integra. With Walter locked up in the hospital and Alucard staying by his masters side, Seres has been forced into the life of vampires and has tried to forget her past. AxS
1. What I have become

**Hey! I'm the writer of this story and Claire is the lemon girl.**

**We would like to announce that we don't own anything Hellsing.**

Hellsing Story Summary

It has been 3 years since the Incognito incident and the imprisonment of Sir Integra. With Walter locked up in the hospital and Alucard staying by his masters side, Seras was forced into the life of vampires and has tried to forget her past, but what happens when Integra is free and starts to rebuild Hellsing? AxS

Prologue

"Alucard are you ready?"

"Yes, my master".

Sir Integra walked out of her prison cell with Alucard behind her and two guards on either side. She had been imprisoned for 3 years and she was only let out 1 year early on strict conditions.

**Flashback**

"Sir Integra Fairfield Wingates Hellsing, (A/N sorry if the name's wrong) I will order your immediate release as long as you agree to these conditions; You will be allowed to rebuild the Hellsing Organization as long as you have one of my administrators there to supervise it, after 3 months of probation you'll be allowed to start choosing staff and soldiers, another month or two will pass until you are allowed back on the field. You have been warned Miss Hellsing, any more blunders that puts England or her people at risk you will be executed."

**End of flashback**

After Walter had recovered, he was let out of the hospital on probation. He set to work rebuilding Hellsing. Everything was all good except for a few of the rooms. He was very surprised to see Integra walk through the doors with Alucard, but shock soon turned into joy. Integra was like a granddaughter to Walter.

After her father died, Walter had automatically become her guardian. He has looked after her for years, he and Alucard of course. The old retainer knew that even though they would never admit it, there was definitely something between the two. Judging by the way Alucard was scanning every corner of the entrance hall to make sure that there were no FREAK vampires or any Vatican dogs hiding in the shadows.

It was so good to have everybody back. Something was missing though and he couldn't tell what it was but every time he thought about, it felt like someone was cutting deep into his heart.

"Good evening Integra," Walter said as they walked into her office. "I hope everything is to your liking?" The old retainer asked. "Yes, thank you Walter everything is just as expected", Integra replied.

It was quiet in the Hellsing Manor, something just didn't feel right. Integra was looking over her files when she suddenly realised why she was feeling lonely. Usually at this time of night Seras would be out training the new recruits.

She hadn't seen Seras since she returned. Integra was shocked that she didn't remember it earlier. Seras was one of those people, who start to grow on you and after a while she started looking at the young draculia as a friend as well as a soldier.

She called Walter up to her office and then summoned her vampire.

Chapter 1- Questions

Alucard was annoyed at his master for waking him up. He was about to say something as he phased through the wall, but decided against it when he saw the look on her face.

"Alucard it has come to my attention that I have not seen Seras Victoria since I arrived and I want to know why she isn't performing her duties," Integra said to the vampire.

"She is not in the building master or I would have felt her vampiric energy". Now that Alucard thought about it, he too hadn't seen his ex-fledging. He felt kind of disappointed that she hadn't visited him. He remembered when she drank his blood in the tower. He had offered her the blood because he wasn't sure if his master would survive the battle.

"If I might inquire Sir Integra, but who is this Seras Victoria you speak of?" His only response from the two was a look of annoyance from Integra and a death glare from Alucard. Walter was very confused at why he was being treated so oddly.

"Walter", Alucard said, "I know you're getting old but don't play stupid-" he was cut off by Integra's angry voice.

"Walter if this is some sort of trick you and Miss Victoria are playing, I suggest you stop and tell me where she is. NOW!" Walter was totally confused.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra, but I honestly don't know who she is. Didn't you read my hospital report? It says that I have temporary memory loss."

Integra pondered this before informing Walter and Alucard that in her hurry to get back to Hellsing she hadn't read any of the reports.

"Well Alucard she is _your_ fledging, you should be able to track where she is." Integra looked to the vampire and was waiting for his answer. When he didn't respond, Integra started to get annoyed.

"Alucard you can track her can't you?" Integra was starting to worry that maybe something had happened to the girl.

"Well you see master; I offered Seras Victoria my blood because I was not sure how the battle would end." (A/N sorry I know this part didn't actually happen in the series).

"How do you know if she is alive?" Walter asked his old friend.

"I might not be her master anymore, but being her sire, I would have felt if she had died." Alucard said to Walter

"So let me get this straight, you let Miss Victoria run loose. _You _let a newborn fledging, who has no training in discipline and you were going to inform me of this when?" Integra's voice was dripping venom and the look on her face was pure murder.

"I guess it slipped my mind," Alucard replied in a smug voice. "If it was not for the shortage of men and the fact that we might have a new threat running around loose in England I would have you locked up in that dungeon and make sure that you are chained up with blessed silver chains covered in tiny crosses dipped in holy water. That might not kill you, but it would be very painful for a few decades."

Integra smirked when she saw Alucard grimace. "I want all free personal looking for Miss Victoria and I want you Alucard to find her." Integra ordered Walter and Alucard.

She didn't want to say this next part because she knew how Alucard felt about the blonde vampire but it had to be done.

"If she is not found in 72 hours or refuses to come back to Hellsing then..."Integra hadn't doubted herself in a long time. "...then we must search and destroy."

She wasn't very shocked when she heard Alucard growl. "I'm sorry Alucard but it must be done." With that she dismissed the both of them.

ASASASASASASAS

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I knew Integra cared about the police girl and we both knew Seras wouldn't hurt an innocent on purpose, so why did Integra give the order to kill _my_ police girl. "Yes, you are still mine Seras no matter if you drunk my blood". I said out loud as I phased through the wall to my so called room. I grabbed the blood packet that was on the table and sat down in my throne to drink. While I was enjoying the coppery taste, I let my mind slip.

**(Hey peeps my turn; )**

"_Seres you have to drink my blood" I said to my fledging. _

"_But why master?" The young vampire asked._

"_Because if my master were to die, then I will be locked away and starved for many centuries and then they would have to kill you."_

"_If I drink your blood, then you wouldn't... you wouldn't be my master anymore?" Seras asked me. _

_I looked down to see her staring up at me with her troubled, blue eyes. I never noticed how deep they were until now._

_She gently pushed me down on to the ground and started to straddle my hips. My hands moved up to caress her breasts and she let out a soft moan and lent down and to bite my neck and started to drink. _

_My hands travelled down her sides and grabbed her thighs. I roughly grounded her hips into mine and watch delighted as her skirt started too ride up her legs. _

Alucard woke up in his throne with a very uncomfortable throbbing between his legs. _Was I just dreaming? That cannot be right, vampires don't dream and I defiantly don't think of the police girl in that way._

ASASASASASASAS

**(Back to Sam)**

I bolted upright and out of my throne.

"Mother, are you alright?" One of the maids asked me.

"Oh, umm yes sorry to have given you a fright Clarisse".

_What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself.

"Oh silly me, you must be hungry Mother. Would you like me to get you something fresh to drink?" I didn't miss the second meaning behind the almost innocent question.

"How many times to I have to tell you child? You don't have to call me mother and I don't allow _fresh _blood into my Sanctuary."

"Sorry Mother, I know you prefer your actual name but my master says that's what I have to call you." I gave the young fledging another frown before dismissing her back to her sire.

I grabbed the donated blood out of its bucket and started to drink as I remembered what woke me up in the first place.

_That was so weird. Vampires can't dream and anyway, I wouldn't think of that bastard like that. Alucard, my old master the man who sired me and brought me into this miserable life and then left me to defend for myself and go through the changes from a fledging to a No-life Queen. _

I found out that the sire is supposed to stay with their ex-fledging and help them through the changes. I had to do it alone, I had to suffer not him, me.

_So why the hell did that dream or whatever it was, happen? And why had it felt so real? _I looked down at my now empty blood packet. _God I'm still hungry._

I didn't know why I was so sleepy; my internal clock told me that there was still 2 hours till dawn. I was about to drift off to sleep when I was awakened by someone coughing. I looked up with dreary, crimson eyes to see 12 pairs looking back at me with 11 with concern and 1 with anticipation.

"Countess, are you feeling alright?" I heard one of the older vampires ask.

"Yes, yes I'm fine; now let's get this meeting started so we can finish whatever needs done then go to sleep." I said as I sat in my throne that my shadows had moved so it was off the small podium and now at the head of the big dining table.

When the meeting was finally over, I summoned the servants and asked if they could get my bath ready.

"Thank you my children, you can go, there's only half an hour till the sun rises." I said to the fledgings as I walked into my bathroom. I really hated all this formal shit, sometime times I would wonder if this was how Sir Integra had felt, all the frustration and the burden of having to carry an important title because you were expected to or because of your lineage.

When the servants left, I dematerialized out of my long, silky black dress. Having to wear outdated clothing was another burden that came with my new title as Countess of the undead in England, not that I was complaining.

The dresses were beautiful, my whole wardrobe consisted of red, black green and blue dresses, I was told that being Countess of the vampire population in England, I had to be presentable and still give off an image of authority but at the same time be lady like.

I stepped into the huge bath tub and inhaled the rose scented water as I settled in.

I remembered how I would do anything to make Alucard proud, but he still didn't treat me with any respect... He was always saying that I was an idiot for starving myself and that I should try to not embarrass him.


	2. AN

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter but I will be continuing this story now that I have finished all of my final studies and actually have the internet the next chapter should be up some time in January or February I apologise for the wait and thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taken me so long to update. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hellsing unfortunately**

**Chapter 2**

Alucard was lying in his coffin thinking of ways to torment the new soldiers when his master called him through their link _Alucard come to my office, now!_ Letting out a sigh, Alucard phased out of his coffin. Waiting for his trench coat to materialise on his body, he debated whether he should phase to his master's study or walk _it would be much more entertaining to make her wait_. Walking down the damp corridors, Alucard was caught up in his own psychotic world when he walked by a familiar door. _Ah yes this was the police girls room, I wonder if Walter has removed her things?_

"Alucard get your arse in here." Sir Integra shouted. "Tsk, tsk master. Such bad language." Alucard murmured as he walked through the door. "Shut the hell up! I summoned you 20 minutes ago." She snarled back. Taking his time, Alucard walked around his master's desk to stare out at the moon. _Such a wonderful night for a hunt, _he thought to himself as he watched the rays from the moon cast an eerie glow across the Hellsing grounds. "I had a rather interesting dream-" he began to say before he was cut off. "Don't give me that bullshit Alucard, vampires don't have _dreams_" "That's why I found it interesting." He said, turning around to face her. "The dream itself was rather... exhilarating." He finished with a lecherous grin slowly forming on his face.

Staring at her servant in disgust, Integra lighted a cigar. Remembering why she summoned him, Integra rifled through the papers littering her desk and handed Alucard a manila folder. "I have a mission for you." Quickly scanning the file contained in the folder, Alucard looked up at his master and scoffed. "You don't expect me to lower myself to _this!_" "Your right I don't expect you to," she said as she stood up from her chair. Slamming her hands down on the desk, Integra bellowed at her servant. "I'm ordering it. You will complete this mission and I want no screw ups. Walter has everything ready."

ASASASASASASAS

"Vrede I look ridiculous in this dress" Seras complained to the small women next to her as she checked herself out in the mirror. The Victorian styled dress was made of a mixture of lace, satin, velvet and taffeta that made her look more elegant and graceful then she really was. The corseted bodice gave her a slimmer shape which unfortunately emphasised her already large bosom. The dress itself would have been all black except for the front which was a deep red colour with a black pattern stretching across it and a stunning lace up back which finished off the look. (A/N Sorry for the crappy description link for dress on my page.)

"Mother you look fine." Vrede responded with an exasperated sigh. "You look stunning Seras now stop fussing with your hair. I'm sure Jason will be taken by your beauty." Vivian said as she rummaged around in her purse. Bitting back a laugh Vivian dodged the blade that was thrown at her and ignored the younger vampire's grumbling. "Sister you know better than to call Mother by her name." Vrede scolded her older sibling. "Honestly Vrede," Vivian said walking towards the small bar fridge. "I don't not what we're going to do with you; as far as I'm concerned Seras has and always will be our friend first then leader." Pulling out a bottle of blood wine, Vivian poured the contents into three wine glasses. "Well ladies, I'd like to make a toast." She announced, handing the other women their glass. "It has been three years since we met you Seras, and you have become the sister I always wanted." A snort from the child like vampire had both girls grinning. "And as such, I feel like it is my duty to congratulate you for all the hard work that has finally payed off. To the Dame of the British Empire." The sound of crystal glass being clanked together could be heard throughout the room. Sniffling, Seras quickly pulled out a handkerchief before her blood tears could fall. Geez guys, you're going to make me stain my face." She laughed, wrapping her two closest friends in a hug. Pulling apart Seras kissed each vampire on the cheek. "You know I couldn't have done it without youse."

The moment was broken by a timid knock on the door. Seras walked over to the dressing table and sat down to allow Vrede to continue brushing her hair. When Vivian checked that everyone was settled she opened the door. "Ah! Hello there little one. What brings you hear?" Vivian asked the small servant girl. Looking up Miranda glanced around nervously before announcing that their car had arrived. Thanking the girl, Vivian closed and walked over to the dresser. Pushing her sister's hands away, Vivian pulled a small box out of her many hidden pockets."This is for you Seras, when I saw the dress I knew it would go perfect together.

Sears's eyes widened in awe when she saw the beautiful hair piece before her. (Use your imagination kiddies) "Guys you didn't have to." Seras murmured, examining it in her hands "Seras you are everything to us." Taking the hair piece form her hands. Seras gathered up her hair in a loose bun and used the hair piece to clip it into place. Gathering there things, the three women walked out to the car and drove away.

**Just to clear things up, Seras hasn't created any vampires. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. **

**I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to T because I'm no good at writing lemons or fighting scenes and my friend who usually does it can't.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
